Etro's Daughter
by Alucard354565
Summary: Snow's little sister has seen it all. She knew Serah was a l'Cie the moment they met. But how? How does this little 14 year old girl know all of this stuff? She also hates being separated from Snow and Lightning. Can she make it through as a l'Cie? Or will she continue to be the helpless little girl that everyone knows and thinks is cute?
1. Meeting Serah and Lightning

**A/N: I only own my OC. Begins a day before Lightning's birthday and the beginning of Final Fantasy 13.  
**

* * *

I sat on the dock, dangling my feet over the edge as I watch tiny fish swim by. I hear my big brother's loud laugh as he and a pink-haired girl come my way. I stand as Snow ruffles my hair once he reaches me. I look at the girl and she smiles. I notice a wrapping on her arm and tilt my head in confusion. _She's a l'Cie. _I blink and look back at her as she kneels to my level. She holds her hand out and I shake it.

"Hey, I'm Serah." She says, smiling once again.

"Lily" I say.

"Well...this is awkward." Snow mumbles.

I glare at him and he chuckles as Serah's name is called. Another, older, woman with pink hair walks over to us, "Hey Sis" Serah says, hugging the woman.

Snow places his hands on my shoulders as he stands behind me and Serah speaks with the woman. I look up at Snow as he stares at the two. I hear a slight chuckle from Snow as Serah's sister sighs before turning away. Snow nods at them and smirks. Something in me just said to ask who the woman was so I sigh.

"Big brother?" I say.

"What is it, Blaze?" He asks, looking down at me.

Blaze was a nickname he gave me, "Who is that woman?" I ask, looking back at the woman as the two walk towards Lebreau's bar and we follow.

"Well, she's your soon-to-be Big Sis." Snow says, walking beside me.

"How?" I ask, confused.

"Well, Serah and I are getting married. So, Serah and Light will be your sisters." Snow says, sitting down at a table after we said goodbye to Serah.

"Does...Serah's sister know?" I ask, my legs going back and forth under the chair.

"No. We are going to tell her on her birthday." Snow says, stretching.

"I'm going to head to bed. Don't stay up too late." Snow says, getting up and yawning before going into his room.

"Don't worry, Boss. We'll make sure the kid gets to bed." Yuj says, passing by Snow.

"Oh welcome." Lebreau says to an odd looking stranger with some kind of weird looking weapon.

I shrug and go over to Gadot who was cleaning his machine guns, "Hey Blaze, what you up to?" He says, looking up at me.

"I'm bored." I say, slumping on the couch and crossing my legs.

"Well...why don't you go check on that gun Lebreau was supposed to give me? That's something to do, right?" Gadot says and I nod.

I get up and cross the bar where I overhear the conversation between the stranger and Lebreau, "So...you haven't seen a girl named Vanille." The stranger says, sighing.

"No, sorry. I'll let you know if I find her as soon as I can. You're welcome to stay the night before heading out?" Lebreau says.

"I might just take you up on that offer." The stranger says with an accent.

"What's your name so that I know who's gonna take up the guest room?" Lebreau says.

"Fang" The stranger says.

Lebreau nods as the woman walks by, smiling when she sees me, "Oh hey, Lily. What's up?" Lebreau says.

"Gadot wants to know about the gun you were supposed to give him." I say, looking back at her.

"Oh, yeah. Here it is. Be careful, it's a bit heavy." Lebreau says, handing me a PSICOM gun.

I walk back to Gadot, hand him the gun, and walk outside to enjoy the last moments of sunlight. I make my way across the beach, climbing onto a cliff where I sit and watch the sun. I hear footsteps behind me and notice a girl coming up to me. She waves and I wave back, turning to look at the sun. She sits beside me and sighs before laying on the ground.

"Hi, I'm Vanille." She says, looking at me.

"I'm Lily...wait did you say your name is Vanille?" I say.

"Yes, why?" She asks, sitting back up.

"Um...a woman named Fang came to my friend's bar and was asking for you." I say.

"Oh" Vanille says, looking at her skirt.

"You're...not happy that she's looking for you?" I ask, facing her.

"Well...it's complicated between us. Can you promise not to tell her I'm here?" Vanille asks.

"Sure...as long as you come to see the fireworks tomorrow night!" I say, happily.

"Okay! It's a deal!" Vanille says, skipping off.

I hop down from the small cliff and run across the beach where people were getting ready for tomorrow. I stop, walking slowly when I see Serah's sister arguing with one of the Guardian Corps. She sighs, dismissing the man as if she was one of them and he runs off. I wince when I step on a stick. She looks at me as I try thinking of a quick way to explain why I was there.

"You're Snow's little sister, right?" She asks.

"Yeah" I say, nodding.

"Your brother and my sister have been hanging out a lot. Do you know why?" She asks.

"I...can't say. They're gonna tell you on your birthday, I think." I say.

"Fine. Go home." She says.

"Wait, can...can I ask what your name is?" I ask.

"Lightning" She says.

"Lily" I say, turning around and going into Lebreau's bar.

She smiles as I enter and I go into my room, get ready for bed, and slide into the covers of my bed. I close my eyes.

_'Goodnight' _I think to the soft voice I always hear.

_Goodnight, Lily_

**Should I continue or no? Review!  
**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	2. The Purge

**A/N: I only own my OC.**

* * *

(A few days later. Current Location: The Purge.)

I cover my ears at the loud sound of another train crashing. Snow and the others were making their way towards a group of survivors being held by PSICOM. I followed, stealthily behind. _Be Careful, young one. _I nod to no one in particular and keep up with Snow. Once the coast was clear of soldiers, Snow began talking to the survivors. Not noticing him, Gadot chuckles as he sees me hiding behind a crate. He pulls me out by the sleeve of my jacket, making me glare at him.

"Hey Boss! Look what I found!" Gadot says, pushing me towards big brother.

"Lily! I thought I told you to stay out of this." Snow says, kneeling down to my level.

"I...Sorry." I say, looking down.

"Hey, it's alright. I'll just put you under one of the survivors' watch." Snow says as people pass us.

"We can watch her!" A familiar voice says.

I look past Snow and spot Vanille, "Vanille?!" I ask and she nods.

"You two know each other? Well then I guess she could stay with the both of you." Snow says, standing and I walk to the boy and Vanille.

"Take extra caution in protecting this crazy girl. She's the only family I got." Snow says, running off.

Vanille engulfs me in a big bear hug that leaves me breathless, "Vanille...I can't breathe." I say.

She lets go and keeps saying sorry. I tell her its okay and look at the shy boy, "What's your name?" I ask him.

"H-Hope" He says.

"Come on!" Vanille says, dragging me towards the bridge nearby.

I shiver as a cold wind blows by. I was wearing a black hoodie, a white t-shirt underneath, skinny jeans, and sneakers. I also wore a necklace that held a symbol that I have seen other people wear. They call those people Etro's worshipers. I've had this necklace for as long as I can remember and I also am wearing a bracelet that said 'Blaze' on it. A gift from Snow when I turned ten.

I sigh as we reach the bridge where NORA was guarding it. A couple moments later and Snow and Gadot come back in PSICOM cruisers. I run up to Snow and he ruffles my hair before placing me in front of him in the cruiser. I look at him, confused, but he only smiles and starts the engine. I wave to Vanille and Hope as Snow drives off towards the Pulse fal'Cie. _Serah will be there. Be cautious, young one. I fear something bad is about to happen._ I look at the landing port on the large structure and we land. I jump off as did Snow after he turns off the vehicle.

"Come on" Snow says, running off with me following closely behind.

* * *

(Unknown p.o.v.)

I watch as my daughter goes through what is to be her first trial. The Pulse fal'Cie. I wish I could reach you, my Lily. However, I must keep the Chaos at bay for your safety. I hope you can find it within you to fight.

* * *

(Back to Lily)

I stop running when I heard those words. Who was that? I think as Snow yells Serah and I spot Lightning holding her. I run up to the two as Vanille and Hope come running in as well. Not really listening to them, I felt my heading burning with pain as Serah turns to crystal. I grip it but as soon as it came, the pain went. I take a deep breath and wince when Lightning begins arguing with Snow again but stops when she spots me and then give Snow a weird look before punching him.

"Why would you bring your little sister into this?!" Lightning yells at him.

"I couldn't just leave her all alone on Bodhum!" Snow yells back, getting up.

"She's just a kid!" Lightning yells back.

Vanille stands in front of me, "Fine. Ask her if she wants to go back!" Snow says standing aside as did Vanille.

Lightning looks at me, her expression softens a lot more than I thought it would, "I don't want to be alone. I hate that. It makes me feel unsafe so I wanted to come to feel safe. I hate being separated from big brother." I say, hiding my face in my bangs to avoid Lightning's eyes.

I hear footsteps and a warm hand on my head. I look up and Lightning was trying to fight her smile as she kept her hand on my head. Snow smiles as did the man with the afro. The door behind us opens and Snow takes the lead as I follow with Lightning walking next to me and Hope and Vanille behind us with the man. We walk down a long hallway and to another door where it opens and there was the Pulse fal'Cie. Lightning rushes at it after Snow talks to it and she begins striking it with her gunblade. _Use your flame. _I bring my hand up and close my eyes tightly as I felt heat in my palm, I crack one eye open as a flame stood in it. I grin just as the ground shakes and the Pulse fal'Cie emerges.

Snow, Lightning, and the man, I think it was Sazh because Lightning kept calling him that, go up to it and they fight it as Vanille and Hope provide medical roles. I was told not to get into the fight but I look for a way to use my flame once in awhile, damaging the machine greatly. It powers down in no time but that's when a bright light blinds us and we are...floating? In the middle of nothing as the Pulse fal'Cie was above as. Large strings of light grabs us and I wince as something burns onto my hand. Blurry flashes pass by my vision but I couldn't quite make them out. And then everything went blank.

_What were those images?_

**Review!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	3. Lake Bresha part 1 and Hope gets slapped

**A/N: I only own my OC.  
**

* * *

(Lake Bresha)

I blink as I open my eyes and everything was...crystal? I stand as the others awake too. I look out over the cliff and see more crystal-like waves. I thought they looked pretty and I guess Vanille did as well because I saw a look of pure excitement on her face. I look back at the others as I felt the pain in my hand go away. I look at it. A strange symbol was on it. I jump as the voice appears in my mind, making Lightning give me a strange look but then she goes back to staring at Snow as he asks everyone about their marks.

_You're a l'Cie now. Just like the others._

"Blaze, what about you?" Snow asks me as he sees me checking my hand.

I show him it and he nods. Hope begins rambling about why him. Then he begins blaming Serah and Snow. I walk to him, slapping his face.

"Stop blaming people! You had a choice to not come along and yet you did anyways! You're as much at fault as anyone else here!" I yell, covering my eyes with my bangs as to avoid anyone's gazes.

"She's right. We all had a choice to go to the fal'Cie and we all chose to do it." Vanille says, putting her arms around my shoulders and leaning her chin on my head.

"Kids..." The old man says, shaking his head.

I lean into Vanille's warmth as Hope holds his cheek. Now I felt horrible for slapping him so I mumble a sorry as he passes by and he nods. Vanille grabs both of our hands and drags us along with her as we move on. Lightning takes the lead and Snow follows behind, picking me up and placing me on his shoulders. I chuckle as he grins. Lightning looks at the two of us, letting us go ahead as Snow asks what I see. I tell him more and more crystal. Looking back at Lightning, a ghost of a smile was on her face but it quickly goes away when she spots me looking at her.

Snow puts me down as we come upon a part of the bridge.

"Okay, if we don't know our Focus, how do we complete it?" Lightning asks as Vanille and Hope stop walking and she walks between them.

"I think...I saw it." Vanille says.

"Saw what?" Lightning asks.

"That is how a Focus comes down, people. The fal'Cie? They don't spell it out with clear-cut instructions. All you get is a hazy glimpse." The old man says.

Both Snow and Lightning make a 'mmhmm', "Well, that's what they say. You know, legends and all." The old man says, murmuring to himself after.

"Did you see anything?" Lightning asks Hope.

"I uh-I just...It's all kinda foggy, but...I saw this big-I mean _towering-_"

"W-wait a minute. Hold on now. Did we _all _have the same dream?"

"Ragnarok" We all say.

_The God controlled by humans. I pity him. He has no control over who he chooses to take over. But this time...it will be different. Stay safe, child. _I blink, the voice disappearing. I look around, trying to see if anyone else heard her but everyone looks at the ground.

"So, we all saw the same dream. We all heard that same voice." The old man says.

_Not my voice, child. Another._

"You mean that was our Focus? But how are we supposed to know what to do from that?" Hope says.

"That's the tricky part. The dream's the only hint the fal'Cie gives us. Figuring out what to do with it-that's our job!" Vanille says.

"Okay, okay...We're Pulse l'Cie, right? Enemies of Cocoon! So, does that mean that our Focus is-? Are we supposed to-"

"Save her"

"Say what?"

"Our Focus is to protect Cocoon." Snow says.

"Really? Okay, and why's that?" Vanille asks.

"Serah told us. Let's do it. We're all in this together. I'm gonna look for Serah. She ought to be nearby." Snow says, running off.

"I'll come too! Wait!" Vanille says, running after.

"You guys comin'?" I ask the other three, running after the two.

I catch up with them, jumping slightly as the voice begins talking again.

_Your test has just begun. _

I look around, trying to see if I can find the voice. Who was talking to me? I shake my head, stopping as Snow thrusts his arm in the air.

"We fight it! Ragnarok! That's the reason we're l'Cie. To stop it-to keep Cocoon safe." Snow says.

_That boy is terribly wrong. He's probably going to get himself captured...or killed with that brain of his._

_Hey! He's my big brother!_

_Wait...you can hear me?_

_Of course I can! I've been hearing you ever since I turned five!_

_Oh, excuse me, then._

I roll my eyes, growling at the voice, "The fal'Cie took Serah from us, and you want to help it? Whose side are you on?"

"FREEZE!"

I look behind me, turning around as PSICOM soldiers aim at us with their weapons.

_Use your fire, Blaze._

_Quit telling me what to do!_

_Well it helps doesn't it?_

_..._

_Just do as I say!_

I squeeze my eyes shut as my l'Cie mark glows, flames erupting from the ground below the soldiers as they scream at the burning of the hot, orange flames. Everything grew silent instantly, except for the crackling of flames and a few gasps from the others. I open my eyes, mouth wide as the soldiers are gone. Turned to nothing but ashes on the crystal ground. I fall on the ground.

"I...did _that_?" I say.

_You did._

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, school and all, but I haven't forgotten about this story! Review, please! **

_**~Alucard354565~**_


End file.
